Midget Master Caroline III
Midget Master Caroline III, more commonly known as HIH Princess Caroline (born 25 May 1998) is the eldest daughter of the former Emperor Terry I of Austenasia. As such (under Act 113) she is second, and the first female, in the line of succession to the Throne of Austenasia. Princess Caroline often accompanies the Imperial Family to events or when visiting other members of the extended Family. After claiming the Throne in March 2010 and losing the subsequent Austenasian Civil War, the Princess was sentenced to a week of exile, which lasted from 7 - 14 August 2010. Life Early Life Princess Caroline was born at 17:49 on 25 May 1998 in St. Helier Hospital, the second child of the future Austenasian Emperor and Empress. She was baptised at Raynes Park Methodist Church on 19 June 1998. She is now in her second year at high school after spending eight years (inluding Nursery) at Rushy Meadow, the same primary school attended by her brother the Crown Prince. Third Midget Master Princess Caroline was a member of the Midget Army, the inhabitants of a primary school-based micronation known as the Midget Empire, and on 31 July 2006 inherited the title of Midget Master from her brother, who was leaving the last year of the school. When she returned after the summer holidays, she was unwilling to rule and the Midget Empire fell. It was six months after she had left the school herself, on 30 December 2009, that she finally issued a decree as Midget Master and founded the Midget Nation-in-Exile. On 4 February 2010, she decided to abdicate in favour of Thomas (a former commander in the Midget Empire) so that the new Nation-in-Exile would have a strong leader. Skirmish of the Treasury Some concern over the loyalties of Princess Caroline was raised after the 2009 Skirmish of the Treasury. On 25 May 2009, some friends of the Princess were invited to the Imperial Residence after a celebration of her 11th birthday. She promptly led them in an attack on the Prime Minister's Office, defended by Crown Prince Jonathan and by Lord General William (who had also been invited). The attackers stole the Treasury, but the defenders were ultimately victorious (with the help of Emperor Terry), and Princess Caroline was arrested. Although found innocent of treason and two counts of high treason through lack of evidence, she was found guilty of armed robbery, conspiracy to commit assault, and attempted assault. The Princess was sentenced to several community services and a public apology. Crown Prince Jonathan and the former Emperor (now Sir) Terry have since forgiven Princess Caroline for this incident, and although the Skirmish of the Treasury was the first time that the Austenasian Armed Forces fought in defence of the Empire, it is now mostly remembered simply as a time when the Princess and her friends got a bit hyper at a party. Claim to the Throne and Austenasian Civil War On 15 February 2010, Emperor Terry I announced that he would abdicate the Throne. Crown Prince Jonathan refused the Throne so that he could remain Prime Minister, and so it passed to the Emperor Esmond III. Emperor Esmond, despite not being related to the Imperial Family, had been made second in line to the Throne during October 2009 as a ceremonial honour with the passing of Act 105. At the time of this honour being granted, it was not expected that Emperor Terry would abdicate so soon, and that when he did Crown Prince Jonathan would refuse the Throne. On 3 March 2010, Princess Caroline announced that she was making a formal claim to the Throne, stating that although she would not try and overthrow him, she believed that the accession of Emperor Esmond III was unlawful and that she should have been next in line after Crown Prince Jonathan refused the Throne. The Vestry Conference, held between Crown Prince Jonathan, Lord General William and Princess Caroline was held on Sunday 7 March to attempt to reach a compromise. The talks collapsed, and ended with the declaration of the Austenasian Civil War. Princess Caroline was placed under low-security house arrest in the Imperial Residence: she was allowed access to the internet and telephones, and could leave the house whenever permission was given by another Wrythe Town Council member for her to do so. Her supporters (the Carolinians) were defeated in two battles and in a referendum on who the Austenasian people wanted to be Monarch. On 24 May, the war ended with victory for the Emperor. After losing the Referendum to the Emperor, Princess Caroline signed the Treaty of Ruskin Road on 23 May 2010, withdrawing her immediate claim to the Throne and denouncing all military support for it. By signing it, she also accepted her punishment of one week's exile for High Treason (announcing her intention to remove the Emperor from the Throne). The Treaty came into force on 24 May, when the Emperor (the final signatory) signed the Treaty. Aftermath and Exile Under the Treaty of Ruskin Road, Princess Caroline was released from house arrest. On 3 June 2010 she made the following statement to some of her former supporters: "Thank you Secundomia and Angador for supporting me. But the Austenasian people don't want me to be Empress because I lost the vote, and I lost the war as well. I don't want the Throne anymore, but if you think Princess Christine should have it that's OK with me. So I'm giving back the Carolinian Order award as well, because I don't want the Throne anymore, I signed that treaty to say so. Thank you again for supporting me but we've lost so you can stop giving me all these medals and things." On 7 August 2010, the Princess left Austenasia for her one week of exile, which she spent at a hotel near the British town of Sidmouth, accompanied by some members of the Imperial Family.